Ceramic tile is employed as a floor surface and as a wall surface. Ceramic tile is attached to those surfaces by means of adhesive. The adhesive is applied to the tile or to the surface, and the tile is laid against the surface in a position in accordance with tile installation guidelines or tiles already in place. The use of the proper amount of adhesive is important to achieve the correct height of the tile with respect to the substrate surface. When the adhesive is placed on the back of the tile, is important so that it does not appear in the inter-tile spaces.
Present-day adhesive application is usually accomplished by laying four lumps of adhesive on the back of the tile, spaced from the corners. When the tile is placed against the substrate, these lumps spread out, but hopefully not to the extent that they appear in the inter-tile spaces The positioning and quantity of the lumps of adhesive require experience. This is part of the skill of the trade.
It is difficult to use and position the correct amount of adhesive. Therefore, the inexperienced homeowner who wants to set his own tile has problems in positioning and quantity of adhesive applied to the back of the tile. Thus, there-is need for a fixture which aids in the proper application of adhesive.